


Двое не спят

by Barkhat_Amursky



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 01, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkhat_Amursky/pseuds/Barkhat_Amursky
Summary: Гибсон делает Феррингтон предложение…





	1. Chapter 1

Повелитель армии моих обезумевших нервов.  
Источник сердцебиений не последних, надеюсь,  
И, конечно, не первых…  
Но таких небывалых,  
Таких откровенных,  
Что стынет в жилах кровь.  
_Светлана Сурганова_

  
  
Стелла Гибсон провела в Белфасте уже неделю, и за это время ей удалось заманить в свою постель всего одну жертву. В другие дни, в Лондоне, она не придала бы этому значения. Но здесь, в новой обстановке, среди чужих людей, когда рядовое расследование одного убийства обернулось погоней за серийным маньяком, она чувствовала, что силы на исходе, и ей нужно было отвлечься и как следует расслабиться.  
  
Она подняла голову от кипы документов, посмотрела на две другие стопки, вдвое больше тех, что лежали перед ней, и перевела взгляд на свою помощницу. Стелла в который раз бегло осмотрела ее фигуру. Дэни сменила полицейскую форму на простую гражданскую одежду, но, словно по привычке, продолжала застегивать рубашку строго на все пуговицы, до самого воротника.  
  
Сама Стелла чувствовала себя в форме, как в кандалах, и каждый раз стремилась поскорее избавиться от накрахмаленной до хруста рубашки и галстука, предпочитая им легкость и прохладную текучесть шелка. Из-за небольшого роста ей приходилось терпеть высокие каблуки, и если из формы Стелла переодевалась сразу же, как заканчивалось официальное мероприятие, то туфли на высоких каблуках она носила постоянно и снимала их, только когда оставалась одна. Но волосы она любила распущенные, а кожу — свободную от украшений. Она не носила даже часы.  
  
Стелла взяла телефон и посмотрела на время.  
  
— Сделаем перерыв, Дэни.  
  
Отложив блокнот и ручку, Дэни откинулась на спинку стула. Наконец-то. От яркого света, проникавшего сквозь жалюзи, у нее начинало рябить в глазах, и строчки плясали на ослепительно белой бумаге. Она хотела было прикрыть жалюзи, но, взглянув на сидевшую напротив Гибсон, передумала.  
  
Лучи заходящего солнца ласкали ее плечи и волосы и оставляли на лице глубокие сочные тени, от которых глаза, часто казавшиеся серыми, наполнились редкой прозрачной голубизной. Если закрыть жалюзи, живые тени исчезнут, и глаза поменяют цвет. Дэни наслаждалась игрой света и тени на ее лице, и сердце снова и снова пропускало удары, когда она ловила на себе серьезный взгляд этих голубых глаз.  
  
— У тебя есть девушка? — вдруг спросила Стелла, медленно массируя мышцы шеи.  
  
Дэни, не ожидавшая такого вопроса, осторожно ответила:  
  
— Нет, мэм.  
  
— Как ты снимаешь стресс после работы? — Стелла не сводила с нее прямого взгляда.  
  
Дэни пожала плечами:  
  
— Играем с парнями в баскетбол…  
  
— Я плаваю. Много. Но часто этого бывает недостаточно.  
  
Дэни подняла бровь: она помнила свою поездку в номер «Хилтона». Стелла грустно улыбнулась и отвела взгляд, но тут же вновь серьезно посмотрела на Дэни, которой вдруг стало неловко от этого разговора, и решительно произнесла:  
  
— Приходи в мой номер сегодня вечером.  
  
Дэни задержала дыхание. Она ослышалась? Или не так поняла?  
  
Стелла добавила:  
  
— Если, конечно, ты хочешь этого.  
  
— Этого?  
  
— Секса.

***

  
  
Стелла вылетела в коридор, с трудом сдерживая негодование: последней каплей к выматывающим событиям этого дня стало для нее бездушное поведение Джерри. Насколько нужно быть бесчувственным, чтобы спустя четыре часа после нового нападения маньяка смеяться над женщиной, которая лежит сейчас вся в синяках и ссадинах, и неизвестно, придет ли она вообще в сознание?  
  
Ей нужно отвлечься. Полностью отвлечься от всего, что случилось за день. Она не сможет уснуть в таком взвинченном состоянии. Не сможет выкинуть из головы прошедшую сегодня пресс-конференцию, найденную без сознания Энни Броли и ее убитого брата, упрямство врачей, которые не понимали, как важно было сразу получить образцы улик, оставленных преступником.  
  
Ее мысли снова метнулись к Джерри: он смеялся не только над откровенным предложением Энни на сайте знакомств, осуждал не только ее поведение и озвученные сексуальные фантазии. Он, как и многие здесь, осуждал ее, Стеллу, тот образ жизни, который она ведет. Потому что то, о чём говорила в видео-обращении Энни Броли, ничем не отличалось от ее предложения Дэни.  
  
Дэни. Сейчас уже казалось, что тот разговор в кабинете состоялся не сегодня днем, а, по меньшей мере, неделю назад. Зря она была с ней так прямолинейна. С ней нужно было быть мягче.  
  
Она распахнула дверь, и ночь встретила ее освежающей прохладой, такой отрадной после спертого воздуха помещения. Подул ветерок, и до Стеллы донесся запах сирени — едва различимый, которого она не замечала еще вчера. В сонной тишине города, нарушаемой резким стуком ее каблуков, Стелла вдруг услышала знакомый голос с очаровательным ирландским акцентом. Она сбавила темп, сделала несколько шагов в сторону и увидела два темных силуэта между двумя машинами. Стройную фигуру Дэни она узнала сразу. Рядом стоял ее напарник.  
  
— Дэни, ты всё еще здесь. — Дэни быстро обернулась. — Тебя подвезти?  
  
Заданный нарочито небрежным тоном, вопрос прозвучал так, что невозможно было ответить отказом. Дэни бросила беспокойный взгляд на напарника и снова повернулась к Стелле.  
  
— Спасибо, мэм.  
  
Не говоря больше ни слова, не глядя друг на друга, они дошли до машины, сели и пристегнули ремни безопасности.  
  
Стелла положила руки на руль.  
  
— Куда?  
  
Дэни несколько секунд молчала, а потом выдохнула:  
  
— «Хилтон».  
  
Лицо Стеллы расплылось в довольной улыбке.

***

  
  
Замок двери тихо щелкнул. Стелла подошла к столу, поставила сумку на стул и начала неспешно расстегивать пальто. Она оглянулась на Дэни: та стояла около входа и словно ждала дальнейших распоряжений, не осмеливаясь пройти в номер вслед за ней. Стелла улыбнулась, стараясь приободрить ее.  
  
— Снимай куртку. Располагайся. — Ее голос был мягок, нетороплив.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
Стелла произнесла еще мягче:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла: сейчас ты здесь не в качестве моей подчиненной. И я — не твой босс. Никаких «да, мэм», «нет, мэм». Ты и я — две взрослые женщины, которые решили провести вместе эту ночь. Я хочу, чтобы ты называла меня по имени, вела себя со мной так, как обычно ведешь себя наедине с женщиной.  
  
Она сняла пальто с шарфом и рассеянно перекинула их через спинку стула.  
  
— Выпьешь вина?  
  
В ответ она услышала звук расстегиваемой молнии куртки.  
  
«Молодец, — усмехнулась про себя Стелла, наливая вино в бокал, — мне нравится, как быстро она всё схватывает. Если она так же хорошо…»  
  
Внезапно Дэни оказалась у нее за спиной: она подошла легко и незаметно. Медленно проведя пальцами по шелковому рукаву от локтя до запястья, она осторожно взяла из рук Стеллы бокал. Он с глухим стуком коснулся поверхности стеклянного стола. Сквозь тонкую ткань блузки Стелла почувствовала обволакивающее тепло, и неожиданно уверенные ладони на животе разлили мгновенный жар по всему телу, как от вина, которого Дэни не дала ей выпить.  
  
— Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь, Стелла, — горячо прошептала Дэни, скользнув губами по ее виску, — Думаю, я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

***

  
  
Вслед за пьянящей ночью наступило неизбежное похмелье. Дэни ехала на работу и, как нашкодивший щенок перед встречей со строгой хозяйкой, не представляла, чего ожидать от Стеллы.  
  
Как теперь она будет работать с женщиной — своей начальницей! — после всего, что делала с ней прошлой ночью? Час за часом, изо дня в день находиться рядом: в офисе, в больнице, на месте преступления, в машине — и чувствовать тепло ее тела, глубокий и тонкий аромат ее духов. Разговаривать с ней, когда всё еще доносятся эхом ее слабые вздохи и срывающиеся стоны. Слышать ее дыхание, случайно прикасаться к ней, когда на коже оставалось ощущение ее мягких губ и настойчивого языка, а руки помнили гладкость и упругость податливого тела. А самое главное — смотреть на нее, смотреть в ее глаза и знать теперь, как они темнеют от возбуждения, как хмурится бровь, как волосы цепляются за ресницы, когда нет сил их поправить — уже ни для чего нет сил у обеих.  
  
Дэни заставила себя спокойно открыть дверь в здание отделения, пройти по лабиринту бесконечно длинных коридоров. Возле кулера она остановилась и залпом выпила стакан холодной воды. С натянутой улыбкой кивнула на приветствие проходившего мимо полицейского. Снова налила воды.  
  
«Может быть, она еще не пришла? Или ушла куда-нибудь? Уехала? Может, она в бассейне?» — Пластиковый стаканчик скрыл ее улыбку: «Вряд ли. Точно не сегодня». — И она почувствовала, как заливается краской.  
  
Но Стелла была в кабинете. Она была так увлечена разговором по телефону, что не сразу обратила на Дэни внимание.  
  
— Да, сэр. — Стелла тяжело выдохнула. — Я буду там через двадцать минут.  
  
Она отключила телефон и, складывая в папку документы, спросила:  
  
— Дэни! Ты не видела, инспектор Макэлрой на месте?  
  
— Да, мэм. Я встретила его на парковке.  
  
— Хорошо. Отнеси ему эти отчеты, и пусть он пришлет на мой электронный адрес всё, что нашел об Энни Броли. Всю ее переписку, все данные о тех, кто ей писал, кому она отвечала.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Я уезжаю в морг. Если что-то случится, если появится какая-нибудь информация, сразу звони. Слышишь, Дэни? Сразу!  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
Дэни почувствовала, что начинает задыхаться уже от того, что нужно будет подойти к ней еще ближе. Но если сейчас не посмотреть ей в глаза, не дать понять взглядом, доброжелательной улыбкой, что она не жалеет ни о том, что случилось, ни о том, что этого больше не случится, потом будет еще труднее сделать это, будет еще труднее встречать ее каждое утро.  
  
Дэни метнула на Стеллу быстрый взгляд, но та не смотрела на нее. Тогда она снова скользнула взглядом по всей ее фигуре, по лицу. Как всегда идеально уложенные волосы. Хрупкие ключицы под воротником кремовой блузки. Румянец на щеках. Вероятно, от разговора с Бёрнсом. Она догадалась, что Стелла разговаривала с ним. Только когда она говорила с ним, ее голос приобретал уже знакомый Дэни холодный оттенок едва сдерживаемого напряжения.  
  
Дэни сделала несколько шагов к столу и взяла протянутую Стеллой папку.  
  
Они так и не посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

***

  
  
Войдя в кабинет поздно вечером, Стелла невольно задержалась на пороге. Дэни сидела на стуле, положив скрещенные руки на стол, голову — на руки. Она спала. Стелла тихо прикрыла за собой дверь.  
  
Настольная лампа освещала маленький уголок кабинета, выхватывая из темноты разбросанные по столу бумаги. Рыжие волосы Дэни спадали на лицо, и Стелла заметила три четких розовых полумесяца у основания шеи. Она провела большим пальцем по кончикам ногтей. Надо будет что-то сделать с ними. Протянув руку, Стелла осторожно погладила раздраженную кожу.  
  
Дэни открыла глаза и, прежде чем успела понять, где находится, услышала тихий голос:  
  
— Ляг на раскладушку, поспи полчаса.  
  
Она вскочила со стула и извинилась, но Стелла остановила ее, сказав, что, пока есть возможность отдохнуть, нужно ею воспользоваться. Она пообещала разбудить Дэни, если ей понадобится помощь.  
  
— Ты нужна мне свежая и отдохнувшая. И тебе еще ехать домой. А прошлой ночью ты вообще не спала.  
  
Дэни отчаянно пыталась сообразить, что на это ответить. Но в затуманенную голову не пришло ничего, кроме обрывков упомянутой ночи. Дэни хотела сказать ей, что она тоже не спала, но вовремя поняла, что для Стеллы такие ночи — в порядке вещей, и решила промолчать. Одно дело — знать, совсем другое — услышать эти слова от Стеллы.  
  
Чтобы избежать пререканий и разговоров о той ночи, Дэни разулась, сняла жакет и легла на раскладушку, чувствуя себя скованно и неловко, несмотря на то, что все мышцы тела сразу же благодарно расслабились, и усталость тягучим свинцом потекла по рукам и ногам. Стелла вылила в кружку остатки кофе, собрала бумаги в стопку и, открыв ноутбук, села за стол. У Дэни еще сильнее забилось сердце. Почему она решила, что Стелла уйдет и оставит ее здесь одну? Нет, она не собиралась уходить. Она достала из сумки несколько папок и принялась за работу.  
  
Дэни хотела встать, но для этого пришлось бы попросить Стеллу подвинуть стул, а потом Стелла ждала бы, когда она наденет и зашнурует ботинки. Это выглядело бы просто глупо.  
  
Она оказалась в ловушке. С этого места ей открывался манящий вид стройных ног и нежной впадинки под коленкой, бедра, туго обтянутого кожаной юбкой. Ее взгляд остановился на лодыжке, на крохотной родинке справа. Дэни вспомнила, с каким трепетом обнаруживала новые родинки на бледной коже Стеллы и целовала каждую, одну за другой: на правом плече, на левой груди, на внутренней стороне бедра — левого или правого? Она забыла. И уже позже — причудливое созвездие родинок на спине, которое она так хотела очертить пальцем, но не успела — не хватило времени.  
  
Повернувшись лицом к стене, Дэни попробовала представить, как Стелла лежит на этой узкой раскладушке ночами одна, когда в отделении никого нет. И не смогла. Эта роскошная, утонченная женщина была создана для того, чтобы спать на шикарных кроватях элитных отелей. Но подушка пахла Стеллой. В отличие от подушек в «Хилтоне», которые пахли… дорогими отелями. Как, должно быть, пахнут все подушки в дорогих отелях.  
  
«Неудивительно, — подумала Дэни, вдыхая знакомый чарующий аромат и чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки, — за эту неделю в Белфасте она провела здесь больше ночей, чем в отеле».

***

  
  
Стелла то и дело поглядывала на Дэни, и ее тихое присутствие, тот факт, что она так доверчиво уснула рядом, действовали на нее успокаивающе и умиротворяюще. Слабое гудение ноутбука и учащенное дыхание Дэни убаюкивали. Стелла не двигалась с места около часа, и у нее было три желания: встать и размять мышцы, сварить свежего кофе и сходить в туалет. Но Дэни спала, и Стелла подозревала, что сон у нее очень чуткий.  
  
Неожиданно резкий вздох и громкий скрип раскладушки заставили ее вздрогнуть и обернуться. Дэни сидела и смотрела на нее испуганными, как у загнанного зверька, глазами. Она закрыла лицо руками и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов.  
  
— Чёрт, — прошептала она в ладони.  
  
— Плохой сон? — сочувственно спросила Стелла. Она знала этот потерянный взгляд, ей знакомы были эти скованность тела и дрожь в руках.  
  
Дэни кивнула.  
  
— Я каждый раз не успеваю спасти ее. Каждый раз делаю что-то не так. Даже во сне, — проговорила она тихим голосом, в котором слышались нотки отвращения к самой себе.  
  
— Кого? — насторожилась Стелла.  
  
— Сару Кей.  
  
Стелла смотрела на ее лицо, и так же, как в тот день, когда Дэни поразила ее подробным рассказом о встрече с Сарой, она и сейчас видела в ее глазах боль, сожаление и особенно четко — жгучее чувство вины. Она решительно встала со стула и села рядом с Дэни. Раскладушка жалобно скрипнула под ее весом. Стелла взяла руку Дэни в свою и коснулась ее подбородка, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.  
  
— Слушай меня внимательно, Дэни. И запомни мои слова. Не смей — слышишь? — не смей винить себя в том, что случилось. Выброси эти мысли из головы немедленно. Если ты хочешь, чтобы единственный человек, виновный в смерти Сары и других женщин, понес наказание, ты должна сосредоточиться на работе и сделать всё, чтобы поймать того, кто совершает убийства. Ты меня поняла?  
  
Дэни шмыгнула носом и провела пальцем по мокрым ресницам. Глядя серьезно в глаза Стеллы, она уверенно кивнула и пообещала дрожащим голосом:  
  
— Мы поймаем его, мэм.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, — нежно улыбнулась Стелла и сжала ее руку.


	2. Chapter 2

Тайная бездна прикосновений,  
Томительная сладость открытий.  
Вдох – выдох, как взлет и падение  
В бешеном кругу соитий.  
_Светлана Сурганова_

  
  
Стелла вернулась из бассейна, когда еще не было семи, но ее уже встречали будоражащий запах свежесваренного кофе и внимательные глаза Дэни. Она повесила пальто и полотенце на стойку, ощущая всем телом привычную легкость, и с удивлением заметила, что у нее начали гореть щёки. Она чувствовала, что Дэни исподтишка наблюдает за каждым ее движением, и знала, что выглядит безупречно.  
  
Приглашая Дэни в свой номер два дня назад, Стелла рассчитывала, что это будет одна-единственная ночь, одна из многих в привычной череде страстных ночей с безликими любовниками, и надеялась, что Дэни достаточно сообразительна, чтобы осознать это. Стелла не просто так рассказывала ей о племени мосо и его обычаях. Она сразу дала понять Дэни, чего хотела от нее, чтобы та не вздумала требовать новых встреч после работы. Это было бы серьезной помехой, ведь им придется работать бок о бок, и ей не нужен был еще один Бёрнс. А помощь Дэни ей была необходима. Она была единственным человеком в отделении, которому Стелла полностью доверяла.  
  
«Я спала с этой женщиной. И она – моя начальница», – в который раз подумала Дэни, наблюдая, как Стелла готовится к началу рабочего дня.  
  
Она попыталась сосредоточиться на этой последней мысли. Стелла по-прежнему была ее начальницей. Которая не только пригласила ее к себе в постель, но и выбрала ее в помощники. Из всего отделения, из всех полицейских Белфаста Стелла Гибсон выбрала себе в помощники ее, Дэни Феррингтон.  
  
«Ты что-нибудь придумаешь», – сказала Стелла, давая понять, что доверяла ей принимать решения самостоятельно.  
  
«Я постараюсь, чтобы она не пожалела о своем выборе», – пообещала себе Дэни.  
  
Ни словом, ни взглядом, ни даже намеком она не напомнит Стелле, что они были близки. Ей останется только мысленно возвращаться к той ночи, довольствоваться воспоминаниями о том, что она узнала об этой женщине, и благодарить судьбу за то, что эта встреча случилась в ее жизни.  
  
Стелла налила в кружку кофе и прошла к столу.  
  
– Я принесла завтрак, мэм, – сказала Дэни, открывая свою сумку.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Стелла взяла бумажный пакет и с любопытством заглянула в него.  
  


***

  
  
За завтраком они обсудили планы на день.  
  
– И тебе нужно будет съездить вечером в отель и забрать все мои вещи, – подытожила Стелла.  
  
Дэни будто ледяной волной окатило: Стелла уезжает из Белфаста? Она подняла на нее вопросительный взгляд и замерла, увидев на верхней губе капельку джема. Стелла продолжала что-то говорить, но Дэни едва слышала ее: она не отрывала глаз от малиновой капли и только рассеянно кивала.  
  
Вся внутренне дрожа, она подняла руку:  
  
– У вас джем… – Она хотела бы стереть его пальцем, но вместо этого показала на свои губы.  
  
Стелла аккуратно вытерла верхнюю губу и провела по ней языком. Слизнув джем с пальца, она посмотрела на Дэни пронзительными голубыми глазами.  
  
– Всё?  
  
Завороженная, Дэни снова кивнула и обвела языком пересохшие губы, думая о том, что есть же, чёрт возьми, салфетки, что дернуло же ее вообще принести эти круассаны. Хотя, что бы она ни принесла, что бы Стелла ни ела сейчас, эффект был бы такой же. Поэтому ради сохранения рассудка ей любыми способами необходимо избегать последующих завтраков и обедов с этой женщиной.  
  


***

  
  
Четвертый раз за неделю Дэни ехала в сторону «Хилтона» и вспоминала, как, сидя рядом со Стеллой, считала минуты: до отеля по свободной ночной дороге минут семь; подняться в номер – три минуты. Через десять минут она и Стелла Гибсон окажутся одни в номере отеля. Она никогда не была с женщиной, которая была бы настолько старше ее. До встречи со Стеллой Дэни и не знала, что такие женщины ее привлекают.  
  
И вот она ехала с такой женщиной – властной, искушённой, совершенно непредсказуемой и лет на пятнадцать ее старше – в отель, чтобы заняться с ней сексом. Потому что Стелла Гибсон выбрала ее.  
  
Сегодня Стелла снова выбрала ее.  
  
Дэни должна была перевезти ее вещи в другой отель. Выполняя ее просьбу в первый раз, она была благодарна, что Стелла дала ей возможность уехать, сбежать с места преступления. Но между этими двумя поездками в «Хилтон» лежала пропасть проведенной вместе ночи, и теперь ей приходилось расплачиваться за потакание соблазну. Ей предстояло зайти в тот же отель, где она была со Стеллой, подняться в том же лифте в номер, где она была с ней близка, чтобы снова собрать ее личные вещи: удивительно маленькие на невероятно высоких каблуках туфли, сексуальное белье, нежные шелковые блузки, хранившие ее тонкий аромат.  
  
Небо за окном окрасилось тяжелым матовым серебром: начал накрапывать дождик, и вот-вот должно было совсем стемнеть. Но Дэни не стала включать свет. Она задержалась на пороге спальни, потом решительно достала чемодан и начала аккуратно складывать вещи.  
  
«Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Стелла», – подумала Дэни, когда взяла черный кружевной лифчик, в котором Стелла была в ту ночь, и заметила, что у нее дрожат руки.  
  
В ванной комнате она секунду колебалась, потом открыла мусорное ведро. На всякий случай. Оно было пустое.  
  


***

  
  
Дорога в новый отель заняла совсем немного времени. Там Дэни с облегчением узнала, что Стелла еще не приехала. Она растеряла всё свое самообладание в «Хилтоне», и Стелла Гибсон была последним человеком, которого Дэни хотела сейчас видеть.  
  
Она поставила чемодан возле кресла и сразу пошла к выходу. Но, коснувшись дверной ручки, замерла. Нужно оставить здесь всё так же, как было в «Хилтоне». Стелла вернется поздно, уставшая. Ее не должны беспокоить мысли о неразобранных вещах и недогадливых подчиненных. Вздохнув, Дэни положила чемодан на кровать, открыла его и окинула взглядом содержимое, опасаясь, что не успеет всё убрать до приезда Стеллы.  
  
«Кого я пытаюсь обмануть? – невесело усмехнулась она, – Я же намеренно тяну время, чтобы дождаться ее».  
  
Ругая себя за свою слабость, Дэни сняла мокрую от дождя куртку и начала раскладывать уже знакомые вещи по местам.  
  
Вдруг внутри нее всё похолодело:  
  
«А что, если она придет не одна? Приведет мужчину. Или женщину. Кого-нибудь из отделения».  
  
Но было уже поздно уходить. Будет еще хуже, если она встретит Стеллу с ее новой пассией в коридоре или около лифта, оставив не разобранный до конца чемодан. Хуже, чем встретить ее здесь, в номере? Господи, она уже не понимала, что хуже, а что лучше. Но она не хотела сбегать отсюда, как будто в чём-то провинилась перед Стеллой. Она выполнит начатую работу до конца и только тогда уйдет.  
  


***

  
  
Дэни услышала стук в дверь и с замирающим сердцем посмотрела в глазок: Стелла. Одна.  
  
Она вошла в номер, внеся с собой свежесть дождя и холодной ночи. На ее щеках играл яркий румянец, и взгляд голубых глаз казался еще глубже, еще пронзительней.  
  
Она искренне поблагодарила Дэни за помощь.  
  
– Есть какие-нибудь новости, мэм? Как состояние Энни Броли?  
  
– Без изменений, – устало ответила Стелла, расстегивая пальто. – Если верить врачу, она сможет говорить дня через два, не раньше.  
  
Дэни взяла с кресла куртку, но Стелла остановила ее и предложила выпить: она замерзла.  
  
– Вообще-то… Ты ела? – спохватилась она. – Конечно, нет. Что ты хочешь?  
  
Беспомощно оглянувшись на дверь и снова посмотрев на Стеллу, которая уже держала трубку телефона, Дэни ответила:  
  
– То же, что и вы, мэм.  
  
Больше всего ей хотелось скорее уйти. Невыносимо было опять находиться со Стеллой в номере отеля. В номере отеля с огромной кроватью. Это была дурацкая идея – дождаться ее. Но магнетизм Стеллы был так притягателен, что Дэни не смогла отказать ей и лишить себя возможности еще недолго побыть с ней наедине.  
  
Она подошла к большому, до пола, окну. Родной город, умытый дождем, раскинулся у ее ног широким мерцающим полотном. Глядя на его холодные огни, прислушиваясь к разговору Стеллы по телефону, Дэни чувствовала на себе ее раздражающе-внимательный взгляд.  
  
Стелле даже не нужен был диплом психолога, чтобы понять: Дэни старалась держаться на безопасном расстоянии и только и мечтала поскорее вырваться отсюда. Она приняла негласные правила и не нарушит их, как бы сильно этого ни хотела. Продолжая изучать Дэни, Стелла сняла пальто и вспомнила ее неожиданно дерзкое и уверенное поведение в номере «Хилтона», и ее снова накрыла горячая волна желания.  
  
Она ехала в отель с привычной мыслью, что войдет в пустой номер, выпьет виски на голодный желудок и ляжет спать в холодную постель. И она была уверена: этой ночью ее ждали кошмары. Ее удивило, как мучительно-сладостно сжалось ее сердце при виде Дэни, когда она, со спутанными и влажными от дождя волосами, с теплой улыбкой в приветливых глазах, открыла ей дверь.  
  
Стелла медленно подошла к ней и остановилась чуть позади, посмотрела на острые кончики ее влажных волос, на пульсирующую жилку на нежной шее.  
  
Дэни нервно сглотнула и перевела взгляд с ночных огней на отраженное в мокром стекле лицо Стеллы. В тишине номера слышны были только непрерывная дробь дождя по окну и их сдержанное дыхание. Дэни вздрогнула, когда ее запястья коснулись холодные подушечки пальцев Стеллы. Она открыла ладонь и сжала ее пальцы в своих.  
  
– Оставайся этой ночью со мной, – тихо сказала Стелла.  
  
Дэни закрыла глаза, едва заметно кивнула. Она почти не дышала.  
  


***

  
  
Подходя вечером к машине на парковке больницы, Дэни предупредила Стеллу, что одну из дорог, ведущих к отделению, должны были перекрыть в двух местах, и объяснила, как лучше проехать. Дэни с легкой досадой подумала, что было бы гораздо проще, если бы за рулем была она. В конце концов, она родилась и выросла в Белфасте. Но Стелла каждый раз садилась за руль, как будто это она, а не Дэни, патрулировала улицы этого города и знала все его закоулки.  
  
Вдруг Стелла свернула не на ту улицу. Отлично. Теперь им придется делать крюк, объезжая полрайона.  
  
– Вы повернули раньше, мэм. Нужно было на следующем перекрестке налево.  
  
– Я знаю, – спокойно ответила Стелла.  
  
Приподняв бровь в немом вопросе, Дэни посмотрела на невозмутимый профиль и не добилась никакой реакции. Только когда они проехали два квартала, она поняла, что дорога ведет к отелю. Дэни крепко сжала дверную ручку, стараясь дышать ровно и глубоко.  
  
Через несколько минут они въехали на парковку возле отеля. Стелла вышла из машины и достала с заднего сиденья сумку. Выйдя следом, Дэни остановилась в нерешительности.  
  
– Что это значит? – наконец спросила она.  
  
Стелла не торопясь обошла машину.  
  
– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это значит. Разве ты не этого хочешь? – Она не сводила с Дэни пытливого взгляда. – Если я ошиблась, бери машину, поезжай домой. Заедешь за мной в половине восьмого. – Она протянула Дэни ключи.  
  
Продолжая смотреть Стелле в глаза, Дэни подошла к ней, открыла заднюю дверь машины и взяла свою сумку. Спокойным шагом, как будто ее сердце не колотилось глухо в ушах, а колени не подгибались, как в прошлые две ночи со Стеллой, Дэни пошла к лестнице отеля.  
  


***

  
  
Дернув рукой в полусне, Стелла задела лежавшую рядом руку Дэни и почувствовала ответное движение ее дрогнувших пальцев. Затем – поглаживание, как тихое приветствие. Стелла, улыбнувшись, снова коснулась ее руки: «Привет».  
  
Они лежали в темноте, обессилевшие и пресытившиеся, и продолжали лениво гладить пальцы друг друга: всего лишь кончики, подушечки, кожу вокруг ногтей. Медленно. Соблазнительно. Стелла накрыла пальцы Дэни своими. Дэни повернула руку, и уже пальцы Стеллы оказались прижатыми к простыне. Наконец Стелла сдалась: эти простые и в то же время чувственные движения слишком возбуждали ее, а она так редко позволяла кому-либо прикасаться к себе и практически никогда – с такой нежностью.  
  
Одержав первую победу, Дэни начала ласкать пальцы Стеллы по всей длине. С тыльной стороны: второй сустав, третий – и обратно. С внутренней стороны ладони: легкие, дразнящие круговые движения кончиком пальца по мягкой подушечке, затем – другой, третьей, по краешку мизинца. Как невесомые крылья бабочки, нежные пальцы едва касались чувствительной кожи, случайно задевая ладонь то тут, то там, и рука Стеллы вздрагивала от каждого неожиданного прикосновения.  
  
Их дыхание в тишине стало прерывистым. Сон был позабыт. Уже не имело значения и то, что Стелла собиралась остановить эту игру. Одурманенная непривычными ласками, она не могла вспомнить, почему хотела это сделать, не понимала, зачем нужно было лишать себя такого пронзительного удовольствия.  
  
Весь ее мир умещался сейчас на кончиках пальцев, чувства были обострены, и Дэни помогала ей открывать новые опасные миры, новые – запретные – ощущения. Заново открывать себя.  
  
Уверенные пальцы Дэни скользнули между ее пальцами, осторожно раздвигая их, напоминая о более откровенных ласках. Стелла обнаружила, что здесь, где кожа такая тонкая, где ее никогда не касаются другие, ее руки были невероятно чувствительны.  
  
Единственным источником света в номере были огни города, эти молчаливые свидетели, проникавшие сквозь незашторенные окна. Дэни не могла видеть ее румянца, но Стелла не сомневалась, что жар кожи выдавал ее: голова Дэни лежала так близко, что Стелла чувствовала ее дыхание на своей щеке.  
  
Дэни взяла ее руку в свою и, поднеся к губам, коснулась влажным языком пульсирующих кончиков пальцев. Стелла с трудом сдержала стон. Дэни поцеловала ее ладонь и слегка укусила мягкую кожу. Стелла тихо вскрикнула от пронзившего ее тело острого наслаждения.  
  
Склонившись над ее рукой, Дэни неторопливыми легкими поцелуями проследила путь от чувствительного запястья до внутренней стороны локтя. К дразнящим ласкам губ добавилось еще больше волнующих ощущений от ее спадавших волос: их кончики касались руки, как маленькие язычки пламени, обжигая и без того горевшую огнем кожу, и от этого по всему телу Стеллы пробегала сладкая дрожь.  
  
Когда губы Дэни приблизились к сгибу локтя, она едва касалась ими тонкой чувствительной кожи. Стелла замерла в ожидании. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд Дэни не двигалась, и ее жаркое дыхание было невыносимо, сводило с ума. Стелла не вытерпела сладостной пытки и тихо всхлипнула, требуя – сама не зная, чего. Она хотела продлить восхитительное ощущение и в то же время как можно скорее почувствовать на разгоряченной коже мягкость губ и успокаивающую влажность языка.  
  
Но у Дэни были другие планы. Она снова взяла Стеллу за руку и стала спускать их переплетенные пальцы вдоль ее дрожащего тела; провела ими вниз по бархатистой коже живота – ниже, ниже и, нырнув под одеяло, наконец, остановилась. У Стеллы перехватило дыхание. Их пальцы легко заскользили по теплой влажной плоти, и Дэни, показав, чего хочет от Стеллы, отпустила ее руку и медленно убрала свою.  
  
Всего несколько точных движений своей рукой – и Дэни, не сводившая взгляда с ее лица, ловила ее тихие стоны горячим ртом, целуя ее, пока стоны не сменились судорожным дыханием, а тело полностью не расслабилось.  
  
За всё время они не проронили ни слова. Не говорили ничего и сейчас. Если бы у Стеллы оставалось больше сил, она бы начала обдумывать, что всё это значило, как она позволила такому случиться. Но сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы устало повернуться к Дэни и прильнуть к ее телу. Ее волосы, шелковистые и прохладные, пахли морем и солнцем, а частые удары сердца гулко отдавались у Стеллы в ее собственной груди.  
  
Стремительно проваливаясь в сон, она чувствовала, как Дэни накрыла одеялом ее плечи и, прижавшись губами к вспотевшему лбу, начала водить легкими ладонями по обнаженной спине.


	3. Chapter 3

Поверю ей и на плече усну,  
Настигнутый и облегченный.  
Я — пленник ваш, мой генерал.  
_Светлана Сурганова_

  
  
Поставив тарелку на столик, Дэни вылила в бокал остатки вина и села на диван. Расслабленная, Стелла наблюдала за ее ленивыми движениями из-под полуприкрытых век.  
  
В этот вечер ужин пришлось отложить: они ворвались в номер, на ходу расстегивая одежду, не переставая торопливо и неуклюже целоваться, не в силах оторвать руки друг от друга ни на минуту.  
  
Прошлую ночь они провели врозь.  
  
«Да, мэм», — только и сказала Дэни, когда Стелла отпустила ее домой. Лежа на раскладушке без сна, Стелла всматривалась в темноту и вспоминала ее глаза, в которых ясно читались обреченность и покорность ее воле.  
  
На ее приглашение этим вечером Дэни ответила лишь тихой улыбкой благодарности и — обещания. И когда час назад Стелла лежала на кровати, в расстегнутой на груди блузке и задранной юбке, запустив руку в ворот рубашки Дэни, впиваясь ногтями в мышцы ее спины и закрыв глаза от нестерпимого, всё нарастающего напряжения, она не могла не признать: Дэни свое обещание исполнила.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — спросила Стелла, осознав вдруг, что за ужином Дэни едва ли произнесла пару фраз.  
  
Дэни оторвала взгляд от ее обнаженного колена и посмотрела на нее широко распахнутыми глазами. Она кивнула. Казалось, даже в ее чуть приоткрытых губах было что-то трогательное и невинное, несмотря на то, что сейчас они, припухшие, алели от поцелуев. Стелле нравилось это сочетание несочетаемого в Дэни, ее способность быть одновременно раскованной и чистой, уверенной и робкой, смелой и ранимой.  
  
— Просто… — начала Дэни и снова замолчала. Глубоко вздохнув, она продолжила тихим голосом: — Я помню твои слова о том, что здесь я перестаю быть твоей подчиненной, а ты — моим боссом. Но иногда мне сложно не думать, что ты — моя начальница, что мы работаем вместе.  
  
— Час назад тебя это не беспокоило, — лукаво улыбнулась Стелла, водя указательным пальцем по краю воротника ее рубашки и задевая кончики волос.  
  
Дэни опустила глаза.  
  
— Это так… непривычно…  
  
Стелла вопросительно подняла бровь и наклонила голову, стараясь поймать ее взгляд.  
  
— Я никогда не сплю ни с кем на работе. Не спала. До тебя. — Дэни допила вино и поставила бокал на столик.  
  
— Ты никогда не спала с копом? До меня, — поддразнила ее Стелла. А потом добавила: — А я никого не пускаю в свою постель дважды.  
  
— Мужчин. А женщин?  
  
— Женщин тоже.  
  
Стелла почувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Ты хочешь знать, почему ты всё еще здесь, почему я всё еще жду тебя каждую ночь. — Она сделала глоток вина. — Как ты думаешь, почему?  
  
— Потому что я хороша в постели? — с улыбкой спросила Дэни.  
  
— Так просто? — Стелла, слегка ухмыльнувшись, кинула на нее быстрый взгляд.  
  
Она давно заметила за Дэни привычку переводить в шутку слишком серьезные темы.  
  
— Тогда почему?  
  
Стелла положила голову на спинку дивана и медленно выдохнула:  
  
— Если бы я знала сама…  
  


***

  
  
Она хотела остановить это, но не могла.  
  
«Сегодня последний раз», — строго обещала она себе каждую ночь и, закрыв глаза, отдавалась ощущениям, которые вызывали прикосновения Дэни: трепетные и бережные, но в то же время настойчивые и смелые. И испытывающие, как далеко Стелла позволит ей зайти в этот раз. И Стелла не только позволяла — она без стеснения требовала большего, ждала нового против своей воли, против всех своих давно установленных правил. И ее не привыкшее к чужим рукам тело предавало ее и охотно отзывалось на чувственные прикосновения. Каждый раз осознание того, что эта встреча будет последней, заставляло ее острее чувствовать, не сдерживать себя и отвечать на ласки более открыто.  
  
Но следующей ночью она упорно игнорировала свое решение и снова впускала Дэни в свой номер и в свою постель. Умом Стелла понимала, что играет с огнем. И это, вместо того, чтобы останавливать, заводило ее еще больше. Уже к вечеру она начинала чувствовать легкое покалывание кожи, вибрацию в венах и томительную тянущую сладость внизу живота в предвкушении близости. А Стелла Гибсон была не из тех женщин, которые отказывали себе в удовольствии. Она тайком поглядывала на Дэни и гадала, чем еще та могла бы удивить ее, если поддаться искушению и опять привезти ее в отель. Теперь уже точно в последний раз.  
  
Они не обсуждали эти ночи в течение дня, и Стелла с благодарностью отметила, как естественно и ненатянуто Дэни называла ее «мэм», даже когда они оставались одни в офисе или в машине. Она вспоминала других своих любовников, которые были ее подчиненными и наутро подчеркнуто, с издевкой произносили «мэм». Порою она была вынуждена жестко напоминать некоторым из них, где они находились и с кем разговаривали.  
  
Дэни часто ловила себя на том, что кожей чувствовала продолжительный взгляд Стеллы. Поначалу она старательно делала вид, что ничего не замечает. Наконец она не выдержала, повернула голову и открыто посмотрела на Стеллу: та не сводила с нее глаз, и было что-то опасное и притягательное в ее обжигающем взгляде. Горя и задыхаясь от желания, Дэни молча вышла из кабинета и поднялась на крышу. Она с наслаждением набрала в легкие холодного влажного воздуха и подставила ветру пылающие щёки.  
  
С утра крыша превращалась в баскетбольную площадку, но вечерами, когда все спешили домой, она часто выглядела так, будто здесь годами не ступала нога человека. Дэни любила подниматься сюда в ясную погоду, когда солнце заходило за горизонт. Она подолгу наблюдала за нескончаемой сменой красок дотлевающей вечерней зари, и каждый раз природа щедро одаривала ее новыми неповторимыми сочетаниями света и цвета. Еще не стемнело, и Дэни завороженно смотрела на быстро таявшие розовые, оранжевые и салатовые мазки, которые горели на тревожно-синем небе, будто подсвеченные изнутри.  
  
Вдруг ее сзади обняли за талию сильные, уверенные руки. От неожиданности она подскочила на месте, и ее ботинок соскользнул с выступа ограждения.  
  
— Расслабься. Это всего лишь я. Так и знала, что найду тебя здесь. — Жарко дыша ей в затылок, Стелла привлекла ее спину к себе и проворно засунула руку под рубашку.  
  
— Ты с ума сошла! Нас могут увидеть! — Дэни вцепилась в ее запястье.  
  
— Кто? Ты же сказала, что вечером сюда никто не ходит.  
  
— Иствуд теперь знает, что ты здесь бываешь.  
  
— И кому мы должны сказать за это «спасибо»?  
  
Стелла схватила Дэни за руку и отвела ее от края крыши на середину, за кирпичную трубу.  
  
— Здесь нас никто не увидит.  
  
Она прижала Дэни к трубе и, с нескрываемым наслаждением наблюдая за испугом на ее лице, всматриваясь в расширенные зрачки, начала нетерпеливо расстегивать ее джинсы.  
  
— Мы тоже не увидим, если кто-то поднимется.  
  
— Мы услышим. Эта дверь скрипит, как несмазанная телега. — Стелла расстегнула пуговицу, потянула вниз молнию.  
  
— Я не слышала, как ты ее открыла. — В слабом голосе Дэни оставалось всё меньше сопротивления.  
  
— Потому что на краю ветер. А здесь тихо, — прошептала Стелла и накрыла ее рот медленным поцелуем.  
  
Дэни никогда не была так напугана и возбуждена одновременно — до головокружения, даже в первую ночь со Стеллой. Ощущая прохладу вечера на щеках, вдыхая аромат духов и кожи Стеллы, смешанный с легким запахом сирени, что распускалась у парковки, Дэни была не в силах возражать, а лишь послушно отвечала на глубокие, опьяняющие поцелуи; не делала ничего, чтобы избежать обжигающих прикосновений, а, напротив, отчаянно молилась, чтобы Стелла не останавливалась, не убирала руку. Когда Стелла оторвалась от ее губ и начала мягко покусывать мочку ее уха, Дэни только сжимала слабеющими пальцами ее плечо и, закрыв глаза, без конца повторяла ее имя.  
  
О том, что на крышу ведет еще одна лестница, из другого крыла — того, где находится кабинет Иствуда, Дэни с ужасом вспомнит позже, гораздо позже. Сейчас она могла думать только об одном: что _это_ с ней делала ее начальница, суперинтендант Стелла Гибсон, ее Стелла, — здесь, на крыше отделения полиции, в то время как в этом самом здании, внизу, находились все ее коллеги, всё руководство.  
  
Дэни уже никогда не захочет уединиться на этой крыше, когда у нее возникнет потребность освежить голову. С этого дня, когда ей приходилось бывать на крыше — любой крыше, — она всегда вспоминала Стеллу Гибсон.  
  


***

  
  
Звонок. Телефонный звонок. Телефонный звонок где-то очень далеко. Шуршание простыней.  
  
Стелла открыла глаза, и ее взгляд уперся в обнаженную спину: Дэни свесилась с кровати и нырнула за телефоном, звонившим настойчиво и требовательно, и выудила его из кучи одежды на полу. Отключила звук. Бросила быстрый взгляд на Стеллу. Поздно: она проснулась.  
  
Вздохнув, Дэни положила голову на подушку, поднесла телефон к уху и прошептала:  
  
— Алло.  
  
— Где тебя носит, чёрт побери? — Громкий мужской голос заполнил дремавшую минуту назад комнату.  
  
— Эдди? Что случилось?  
  
— Сегодня четверг, Дэни! Игра!  
  
Дэни потерла кулаком глаз и зевнула.  
  
— О! Извини, я забыла. — В ее голосе не было и тени сожаления.  
  
— Почему шепотом? Дай угадаю: боишься разбудить девчонку, с которой провела ночь? Кому-то сегодня очень повезло, Даниэль?  
  
— Заткнись!  
  
— Я так и знал! Это та же самая? «Не родилась еще в Белфасте девчонка, из-за которой я бы стала пропускать игру», — передразнил мужчина.  
  
— Заткнись, Эд! — прикусив губу, Дэни изо всех сил пыталась сдержать улыбку. Безуспешно.  
  
— Ладно, не буду тебя отвлекать. Увидимся. Пока.  
  
— Пока.  
  
Она отключила телефон и раздраженно, но продолжая улыбаться, выдохнула:  
  
— Идиот… Извини, что разбудила.  
  
Стелла с нежной улыбкой наблюдала за ее смущением. Вдруг выражение лица Дэни изменилось. Она снова схватила телефон и посмотрела на экран.  
  
— Чёрт! — Дэни бросила виноватый и испуганный взгляд на Стеллу.  
  
Она проспала не только игру. Еще ни разу она не оставалась здесь до утра. Еще ни разу они не просыпались вместе в одной постели.  
  
Взяв из ее руки телефон и отбросив его в сторону, Стелла грациозно приподнялась на локте и начала медленно спускать одеяло, обнажая тело Дэни сантиметр за сантиметром.  
  
— Итак, Даниэль, — промурлыкала она соблазнительным голосом, делая акцент на полном имени, — ты опять пропускаешь из-за меня игру? — Стелла неторопливо поцеловала ее шею, ключицу, живот и, подняв голову, посмотрела ей в глаза сквозь спутанные волосы. — Какая жалость.  
  


***

  
  
Стелла проснулась в темноте номера от визга тормозов за окном и обнаружила, что лежит, одетая, под легким пледом, а Дэни спит рядом. Она вспомнила, что после ужина Дэни ушла в ванную, а она прилегла всего на минуту на край кровати. Она даже не стала снимать туфли.  
  
Лежа на спине, Стелла медленно расстегнула блузку и брюки. Взяла с тумбочки будильник и повернула циферблат к окну: без пяти три. Дэни может еще немного поспать. Она осторожно поднялась с кровати, но задела ногой стоявшие на полу туфли и тихо выругалась. Быстро скинув с себя одежду, Стелла забралась к Дэни под одеяло.  
  
— Я хотела раздеть тебя, но побоялась, что разбужу, — сонно пробормотала Дэни в подушку.  
  
— Извини, я, видимо, не рассчитала свои силы и уснула.  
  
Дэни положила ладонь на щеку Стеллы, нежно очертила пальцем контур ее губ.  
  
— Тебе надо поспать.  
  
— М-м-м. — Это прозвучало одновременно как согласие и как протест.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты это имела в виду, когда ставила мне условие.  
  
— Какое условие?  
  
— Никаких походов домой, никакого сна.  
  
Стелла улыбнулась в ответ и, поцеловав подушечку пальца Дэни, обняла ее за талию.  
  
— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — прошептала Стелла ей на ухо.  
  
— Пожалуй, нет, — ответила Дэни, сделав вид, что серьезно раздумывает над вопросом. — Но всё-таки надо было разбудить тебя и уложить в постель: у тебя ледяные ноги.  
  
Стелла, дразня, провела ступнёй по ноге Дэни, поцеловала ее в плечо.  
  
Дэни вздохнула:  
  
— И нос.  
  


***

  
  
Так, день за днем, Дэни открывала для себя новую Стеллу: только в ранние утренние часы, когда она еще не совсем проснулась, или, наоборот, поздней ночью, уставшая и сонная, она становилась ласковой, игривой, мягкой и расслабленной. Дэни особенно дорожила этими редкими проявлениями ее хрупкой нежности, которую Стелла так доверчиво дарила ей.  
  


***

  
  
Стелла выключила свет в своем кабинете и почти миновала застекленный офис, когда заметила Дэни среди других полицейских. Словно чувствуя на себе внимание Стеллы или, может, всего лишь услышав сквозь гул голосов стук ее каблуков, Дэни подняла голову и встретила ее взгляд нежной улыбкой. Стелла собралась позвать ее, но поймала себя на мысли, что не находила для этого веской причины. Просто она привыкла к тому, что Дэни всегда была где-то поблизости. Это успокаивало ее, придавало ей сил.  
  
Ей столько раз, особенно на работе, на этой должности, приходилось сталкиваться с отвратительными человеческими качествами: завистью, лицемерием, трусостью, агрессивностью. Встретив Дэни, она словно неожиданно вдохнула чистого воздуха после долгих лет, проведенных в душном и пыльном подвале. Это было ново для нее — уверенность, что рядом есть кто-то, кто не только выполнит любую твою просьбу, но и заранее поймет, когда тебе что-то нужно, даже если ты сама пока об этом не знаешь. На работе. В постели. И не потому, что ты — босс, и не из-за твоей привлекательной внешности, а потому, что этот человек не может поступать иначе, не может чувствовать иначе.  
  
Улыбнувшись уголками губ, Стелла вышла на освещенную огнями улицу. Вдалеке, за воротами, нетерпеливо сигналила машина. Пахло сиренью и мокрым асфальтом.  
  
Ей уже не нужно было ничего говорить Дэни. Стелла знала: пройдет не больше часа, и в ее номере раздастся знакомый стук в дверь.


End file.
